


A Feline in Statesman

by Kairi_Ruka



Series: Revengers (+ Heimdall), Avengers, and Other Group's Strange Adventures [2]
Category: Thor: Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Cat Heimdall - freeform, Cats, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairi_Ruka/pseuds/Kairi_Ruka
Summary: Heimdall heran. Penglihatannya akan kesembilan dunia lenyap, yang tersisa hanyalah penglihatan normalnya.Ia bangun hanya untuk menyadari bahwa ia punya empat kaki.Oh.Ia menghela napas. Saatnya mencari orang yang bertanggung jawab.





	A Feline in Statesman

Heimdall terbangun dari tidurnya dengan sedikit bingung. Begitu ia membuka matanya, yang ia lihat adalah langit-langit kamarnya alih-alih keadaan di salah satu dari sembilan dunia. Itu aneh. 

Ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, hanya untuk menyadari bahwa tubuhnya terasa jauh lebih ringan -- dan ia punya empat kaki. Itu lebih aneh lagi. Ia mengkoordinasi keempat kakinya dan melompat dari tempat tidur. Ia bisa menebak ia berubah menjadi apa, tapi ia tetap berjalan menuju cermin di lemari dan mematung memandang pantulan seekor kucing berbulu cokelat dan bermata kuning -- kuning, bukan emas. 

Disertasi helaan napas panjang, Heimdall kembali berjalan dan melangkah keluar dari kamarnya. Saatnya mencari orang yang bertanggung jawab. Dan ia tahu siapa.

***

Loki menghambur keluar dari kamarnya dan Thor dengan panik. Di depan pintu, ia hampir bertabrakan dengan kakak laki-lakinya dan Valkyrie. Keduanya menahannya di tempat.

"Wow wow wow, ada apa pagi-pagi sudah panik?" Tanya Valkyrie. Thor mengamati adiknya dengan cemas. 

"Loki?" Panggilnya. "Kau mimpi buruk lagi?" Yang ditanya menatapnya sekilas, kemudian mengangguk. Valkyrie mendengus. 

Ia meletakkan sebelah tangannya di bahu temannya itu. "Tenanglah, itu cuma mimpi. Kau sekarang aman bersama kami -- atau tidak. Terserah."

Loki mendesis, "Bukan itu masalahnya!" Mendengar itu, Thor menelengkan kepala, pemahaman tergambar di wajahnya. 

"Ah," gumamnya, "Jangan bilang kau tanpa sengaja ... lagi-lagi...?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Masalahnya aku tidak bisa mendeteksi aura seidr milikku ke siapa pun yang terkena mantraku."

Valkyrie bolak-balik memandang mereka berdua sebelum menyela, "Hold up, apa yang terjadi? Kelihatannya cuma aku yang tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi...."

Loki dan Thor saling pandang dan kelihatannya berbicara dengan mata mereka untuk menciptakan privasi tak terlihat. 

'Aku beritahu dia?'

'Ugh, apa harus?'

'Semakin banyak orang yang bisa membantu, semakin baik.'

Loki mengernyit. "Ya, sudah, bilang padanya. Aku harus ganti baju dulu." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Thor, ia masuk kembali ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu. 

Valkyrie menoleh ke arah sang Dewa Petir setelah beberapa detik memandangi pintu besi itu menutup. "Jadi?" Tuntutnya. 

Thor kelihatan agak terburu-buru, namun tetap menjelaskan. "Kalau Loki mendapat mimpi buruk yang ... buruk. Lebih buruk dari biasanya. Dia bisa saja tanpa sadar melepaskan mantra atau tembakan sihir secara asal. Saat kami masih kecil, biasanya mantranya hanya akan terus mengejar satu target tertentu -- aku, misalnya -- tapi seiring waktu, targetnya semakin acak. Kalau salah satu dari warga terkena efeknya, kita harus cepat memperbaikinya. Masalahnya, Loki tidak bisa melacak aura seidr yang dikeluarkannya tanpa sadar, jadi pencariannya harus dilakukan secara manual."

Valkyrie bersiul pendek. "Joy," celetuknya sarkastik, "Bagaimana cara kita mencarinya?"

"Biasanya mantra yang bisa dan sering tanpa sengaja aktif adalah pengubah bentuk. Jadi mungkin cara paling baik adalah mendata isi pesawat dan melihat siapa yang menghilang. Kalau kita tanpa sengaja menemukan seekor hewan, itu lebih baik -- karena kita tidak punya hewan di pesawat, maka bisa dipastikan kalau itu adalah orang yang terkena mantra."

Terdengar bunyi tepukan tangan satu kali, dan Valkyrie serta Thor menoleh, melihat Loki sudah berpakaian lengkap di ambang pintu. "Penjelasan yang cerdas -- ya, aku juga tidak menyangka kata 'cerdas' dan 'Thor' bisa bersatu. Tapi ayo sudahi percakapan ini. Itu kalau kalian mau membantu."

"Ya, ya, ayo," ajak Valkyrie, dan ketiganya mengikuti langkah kakinya menuju kokpit. 

***

Heimdall berbelok di tikungan lorong dan mengerem tepat di depan setumpuk batu. Ia mendongak dan wajah ramah Korg menunduk membakas tatapannya. 

"Halo, kucing. Kau datang dari mana?" Tanyanya, kemudian setelah berpikir, ia menambahkan, "Kau bukan Flerken, kan?"

Heimdall hanya mengedipkan mata. "Korg," panggilnya hati-hati. Yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya meongan, namun mata Korg melebar seakan paham.

"Kau tahu namaku, kucing?"

"Ya. Kau paham apa yang kukatakan?" Balas Heimdall. 

Korg mengedikkan bahu. "Yah, bahasamu lebih sederhana daripada bahasa Miek."

Heimdall mengedip lagi, agak kehilangan kata-kata. "Ya ... masuk akal," responsnya pada akhirnya. "Apa kau mengenalku?"

Korg berpikir sejenak. "Kau kucing," jawabnya, membuat Heimdall menghela napas. Ia kembali mendongak. "Aku Heimdall. Kalau kau tahu aku, bagus. Aku terkena suatu mantra dan berubah menjadi kucing."

Makhluk bertubuh batu itu mengangguk-angguk. "Begitu ... kau tahu siapa yang mungkin bisa mengubahmu kembali? Tubuh kucing itu tidak nyaman."

"Ya. Aku yakin Pangeran Loki bisa mengatasi ini. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan mencarinya," jawab Heimdall, mengabaikan kalimat Korg yang terakhir. 

Korg menegakkan tubuh dan tersenyum, kemudian melangkah menjauh dan melambai. "Kalau begitu, semoga beruntung!"

Yah. Itu terjadi. 

Heimdall memandangi Korg yang semakin menjauh, kemudian berbalik dan kembali menyusuri lorong. Seharusnya kamar pangeran tidak jauh lagi. 

Seharusnya.

***

"Apa perlu kita tanya satu per satu, apakah ada seseorang yang menghilang?" Tanya Thor.

Loki menggeleng. "Itu tidak efisien. Kita pergi ke kamar Heimdall, seharusnya ia tahu kalau ada seseorang yang ... yah, berubah." Keduanya, bersama dengan Valkyrie, berjalan cepat melewati orang-orang yang berkerumun di ruang utama, mengerjakan kesibukan masing-masing. Mereka menyelip-nyelip melewati gerombolan warga menuju ke lorong yang mengarah ke bagian belakang pesawat. 

"Hei," sela Valkyrie ketika mereka sampai di lorong yang dituju dan berjalan menyusurinya. "Kalau orang yang terkena mantra itu berubah jadi kutu, bagaimana? Atau hewan kecil lain? Bagaimana kita mau mencarinya? Bisa saja dia sekarang sudah pipih di bawah alas kaki kita, atau milik orang-orang itu," ia melambaikan tangannya ke belakang, mengisyaratkan kepada warga di ruang utama. 

"Jangan memikirkan itu dulu," gerutu Loki. Thor menepuk bahu adiknya untuk menenangkannya. 

Mereka sampai di pertigaan dan berbelok ke kanan, ke arah belakang pesawat, dan terus berjalan. 

Beberapa puluh detik kemudian, seekor kucing berbulu cokelat muncul dari cabang kiri dan sudah mulai menyusuri lorong menuju ruang utama ketika hidungnya menangkap bau tiga orang yang tak asing, menuju ke cabang kanan. Ia ragu-ragu sejenak, kemudian memutuskan untuk mengikuti bau itu.

Yah, patut dicoba.

***

Ketiga Asgardian (ya ya, aku tahu salah satu dari mereka bukan, but who cares?) itu berjalan cepat dan Thor, yang berjalan sedikit lebih ke depan daripada yang dua lainnya, bertabrakan dengan seseorang atau sesuatu yang benar-benar keras, seperti batu. Melihat Thor jatuh terduduk, Loki dan Valkyrie menatap sesuatu itu -- Korg. Yah, paling tidak sentimennya tidak salah jauh. 

"Korg?" Tanya Loki.

"Ah! Pemimpin revolusi! Senang bertemu!"

"Um, ya, sama juga," balas Loki ragu-ragu sementara Valkyrie menarik Thor untuk bangkit berdiri. 

"Kalian mau ke mana? Sudahkah kucing itu menemuimu?" Tanya Korg.

"Kami ada perlu dengan Heim-- tunggu, kucing apa?" Suara Thor berubah jadi agak panik. 

Korg mengangkat bahu. "Kucing berbulu cokelat. Dia bilang dia mencari pangeran untuk mengembalikan wujud aslinya. Katanya dia adalah si ... penjaga gerbang? Aku ingat dia sebagai penjaga gerbang, aku lupa namanya."

Ketiga Asgardian itu saling pandang dan menyemburkan satu nama bersamaan. Heimdall. Ketiganya berlari kembali ke arah mereka sebelumnya datang. 

"Heimdall pintar, dia akan langsung mencariku, ia pasti sedang menuju kamarku. Semoga saja ia tidak pergi ke ruang utama. Kita tidak perlu kehebohan lebih dari ini," engah Loki. Ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa dan sejauh ini memimpin keributan yang mereka hasilkan. 

"Huh," gumam Valkryie, "Aku ingin melihat wujud kucingnya- Auf!" Ia mengaduh dan dua bersaudara di depannya menoleh. 

Seekor kucing berbulu cokelat pendek dengan sepasang mata kuning yang berkilau, bergelantungan dengan dua kaki depan di bahu Valkyrie. Loki melirik ke langit-langit dan melihat sebuah pipa besi horizontal yang memanjang ke ujung lorong. Pasti di situlah kucing itu bersembunyi.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda sekalian," ujar kucing itu. "Dan senang bisa mewujudkan keinginan anda, Valkryie."

"Brunn," koreksi Valkryie, direspons dengan tundukan hormat dari kucing itu, yang masih berada di bahunya. "Dan wujud kucingmu ternyata lebih lucu daripada yang kuduga. Kau Heimdall, 'kan? Bukan kucing acak yang masuk lewat ventilasi?"

Kerlingan di mata kucing itu cukup untuk meyakinkan ketiganya, dan Thor beranjak untuk mengangkat Heimdall dari bahu Valkryie. "Matamu ... apa mantra itu juga menetralkan penglihatanmu, Heimdall?"

"Ya, Tuanku. Saya harap, pangeran bisa membalikkan efeknya?" Sahut Heimdall, kepalanya menoleh untuk menatap Loki, yang mengangguk. 

"Ya, tentu saja bisa," jawabnya. Meskipun merasa sedikit bersalah dan masih sedikit panik, Loki tidak bisa menahan senyum. Entah kenapa wajah kucing itu cocok dengan sikap Heimdall yang kelewat sopan. 

Heimdall mengangguk, kemudian kembali mengarahkan perhatiannya ke Thor. "Yang Mulia, ada baiknya kalau anda menurunkan saya. Tidak akan menyenangkan kalau saya berubah secara tiba-tiba."

Alis Thor terangkat, baru menyadari bahwa ia belum menurunkan sahabatnya itu, kemudian membungkuk untuk meletakkannya di lantai. 

Loki berjongkok di depan si kucing, dan mengarahkan telapak tangannya hingga hanya berjarak beberapa belas sentimeter dari wajah kucing itu. Kabut hijau dengan aksen emas di sana-sini mengepul dari ujung-ujung jarinya, menutupi sosok kucing Heimdall. Beberapa detik kemudian, cahaya emas memancar dan Loki melompat mundur. 

Cahaya itu lenyap, menyisakan sosok Heimdall, duduk bersila di lantai dengan mata tertutup. Perlahan, kelopak matanya membuka, dan sepasang netra emas dengan pupil gelap menghujam tiap jiwa yang hadir. 

"Ah," ucapnya pelan, "Senang bisa melihat lagi. Terima kasih."

"Senang melihatmu kembali, Heimdall." Thor menarik tangan sang penjaga gerbang. 

Heimdall tersenyum tipis, "Senang juga bisa melihat anda tanpa perlu mendongak atau diangkat, Yang Mulia."

"Ah, aku minta maaf soal mantra itu, aku tidak sadar ketika aku melepaskannya," sela Loki. Heimdall mengangkat sebelah tangannya. 

"Tidak masalah, saya tahu itu tidak sengaja. Lagipula, yang penting saya sudah kembali, bukan?"

Valkyrie mengangkat bahu, "Aku tidak mengerti apa masalahnya dengan berubah menjadi kucing. Bukan bermaksud merendahkan," tambahnya cepat-cepat. Loki menoleh ke arahnya disertai kernyitan. Dewa Iseng itu pun saling bertukar pandang dengan kakaknya. Melihat Thor mengangguk samar, ia kembali menatap Valkyrie. 

"Percayalah, kau akan jadi lebih lucu darinya," ucapnya ketika kabut hijau melingkupi sosok Valkyrie. Tidak seberapa lama, seekor kucing berbulu kelabu berada di tempatnya berdiri, mendesis marah. 

"Kembalikan aku ke wujudku, penyihir! Kembalikan! Kalau tidak kau akan kucincang habis! Tunggu saja!"

"Itu hanya menambah alasanku untuk tidak mengubahmu kembali, Val."

"Pengeran," sela Heimdall, menatap Loki dan Thor penuh ketidaksetujuan. Dua kakak beradik itu meringis di bawah pandangannya. 

"Tenang saja," sahut Loki, "Ia akan kembali normal, aku janji. Tapi jujur, ia dalam wujud kucing akan lebih menarik daripada dirimu. Mau bagaimana pun juga, kau terlalu sopan."

Heimdall menelengkan kepalanya. "Kesopanan itu telah beberapa kali berhasil menyelamatkan saya."

Loki mendengus. "Menjadi sopan itu membosankan," ucapnya sambil mengabaikan Valkyrie yang sedang menggigit kaki celananya. 

"Membosankan, mungkin, namun kebosanan itu sesuai dengan harga kepala saya," sahut Heimdall diikuti dengan senyuman samar. 

Loki dan Thor sama-sama mengerang. 

"Heimdall, itu bayangan yang mengerikan-!"

"Selera humormu mengerikan sekali-!"

Heimdall menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada, mengamati dua bersaudara di depannya. Mereka benar-benar keluarga kerajaan yang unik, batinnya. Hidup dengan mereka tidak bisa, sama sekali tidak bisa, dikatakan membosankan. 

***

"Yang Mulia pangeran."

"Hmm?"

"... Ini sudah dua hari, kembalikanlah Brunnhilde ke wujud asalnya."

"Kembali ke wujud bayi, maksudmu?"

"Pangeran."

"Ya, ya, aku lakukan. Aku tidak mau mendebatmu yang menggunakan nada itu."

"Terima kasih."

"Dasar perusak kesenangan."

"Pangeran Loki."

"YA."

***

"LOKI!"

"Ups, aku pergi dulu, dadah semua!"

"JANGAN LARI KAU, KURUS!"

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, cat!Heimdall is chill. I mean, he turns into a cat and just like, "*huff* where's Prince Loki?"
> 
> Btw, kenapa Korg, Loki, Thor, dan Valkyrie bisa paham apa yg Heimdall bilang? Ya, mereka kan pake All-Speak. Thor dan Loki udah pasti bisa. Korg, aku nebak aja sih, soalnya dia bisa ngomong lancar sama Miek, masak ga bisa bahasa kucing? Kalau Valkyrie, aku awalnya bingung mau bikin dia bisa All-Speak atau engga, akhirnya aku iyain, biar cepet hehe //disambit
> 
> Jadi, soal pembagian kamar, di Statesman kamarnya terbatas. Awalnya Thor sama Loki mau ngebiarin warga yang tidur di situ, tapi pada gamau yaudah mereka yg pake. Thor sekamar sama Loki, di kamar paling depan dekat kokpit. Valkyrie sama beberapa warga perempuan lainnya sekamar. Bruce, Korg, dan beberapa orang lain juga sekamar. Heimdall di kamar paling belakang, sendiri, biar dia bisa fokus. 
> 
> Anggap aja di sini Thanos gaada, jadi mereka masih di Statesman dan menuju ke bumi. Iya aku tau timeline-nya maksa banget i'm sowwyy....  
> Anggap aja ini fix-it, oke? 
> 
> Once again, sowwy and thank you, love you all!
> 
> Ps: Kalau ada yg mau fangirling, ajak2 ya ;w;


End file.
